Hold Me
by Stefan-sama
Summary: Locked away in the depths of Sora's psyche, Roxas and Xion share a sad, brief reunion.


**Not too much I want to say here. It has been a while since I've written for Kingdom Hearts, and I'd say my writing's improved massively since then. That might be a bit hard, though, as since you may have noticed, I tried writing it specifically with as high as a dialogue-to-text ratio as possible. I figured this wayexpress just the bare minimum of thought conveyance and leave the reader thinking, like all good stories do. Speaking of "good" stories, I like this one, even if it isn't the highest quality work ever (I banged it out in an evening), except for the ending- while it worked, and kind of fit with Kingdom Hearts as a whole, it just didn't really satisfy me due to my fail writing skills. Forced, I guess. Anyhow, that's up for you to decide. Enjoy!**

_The light... It's so soft..._

"It took you long enough to get here."

_Someone._

"...Who are you...?"

_A smile. A sad smile._ "Of course, you'd have forgotten me..."

"...You know me?"

"Of course I do. I told you it'd be alright if you forgot, since I'd always remember you, didn't I?"

Thoughts. Memories. At the moment, he had neither. Yet something about the voice echoing in his consciousness was familiar, comforting. "Sorry."

"No need to apologize. You're here, after all."

"...Where's 'here?"

"Good question."

"Oh."

_Silence._ A slightly awkward one, but it felt strangely... Good. He paused for a moment to think.

"Okay... Who am I, then?"

"Huh. Didn't see that one coming. Well, technically speaking, at the least, no one."

"Oh."

"Does 'Roxas' ring any bells?"

_Ow._ More thoughts swirled about his consciousness, scratching and clawing, inches away from breaking free to the surface. Supposing there was one. "More or less, I think."

"Fair enough." A slight pause. "And no, my name wouldn't give you anything, either."

_How'd she do that...? _"Oh." He could practically picture the face of whoever was laughing. He couldn't, but he certainly was close enough to call it 'practical'. "Well, now I just feel stupid."

More laughter. "How is that any different?"

"Shut up."

"No."

_Why does bickering like this feel so natural? _"Fine. So what now?"

"We wait."

"Oh. How long?"

"However long it takes."

"Oh. What-"

"I don't know." Another beat. "And no, you wouldn't get it if I told you what we're waiting for."

_Hmph._ "Are you laughing at me?"

"Take a wild guess."

"You're making fun of me..."

"You just figured that out?"

"...Women."

Mild interest, the type that's raise an eyebrow, but not both. "I'll let the sexism slide for just this once. How'd you know I'm a girl, hm?"

If he could blink, he would be. "Uh..."

He felt that warm smile again. "You're regaining it. Then again, you're losing it, too..."

"Losing what?"

"In this castle, to lose is to find, and to find is to lose."

"...What?"

"Looks like I'm overestimating your cognitive ability. Typical Roxas."

"Go to hell."

"In a way, we're already there."

"Oh. Right."

"Forget it. There's no way you're going to get anything I say until your memory retur-"

"_Ow!_"

He felt as if a huge weight had just been dropped on him, and it felt as if it was taking all of his strength not to pass out. "What the hell was that?"

"Looks like you're not going to have any time to remember. He's almost finished."

"W-With what?"

"In a couple of moments, we're pretty much going to cease to exist. We'll still live on inside him, don't worry, but we won't be able to think for ourselves."

"What the hell are you talking about? Who's this guy we're going to live inside?"

"We're already inside him, actually."

"...Oh."

He screamed. It felt as if someone had reached inside his chest and tore out his heart. Suddenly, his memories crashed into him, even as the darkness threatened to envelop him. ""W-What...?"

That smile again. "Goodbye, Roxas. Will... Will you hold me, just for a little bit?"

The request was an odd one, especially considering his pain, but oddly enough, he wanted nothing else. Nothing else at all. He reached out. He touched something that instantly dissipated, like a ghost or something of the sort, a sense of mist swiling about in his hand.

He suddenly remembered. There was a taste.

_Sea salt ice cream._

"...Xion!"

"Glad to see you too."

"But... But-!"

"Honestly, you're such a crybaby. We're finally together again, aren't we?"

"But- Only for a moment-"

"Don't worry. Even if we disappear, our memories will live on. Just close your eyes and let everything by."

"I can't talk of memories... Until a few moments ago I'd forgotten you'd existed."

"It wasn't your fault. And I _told_ you, I'd make up for it."

"But-!"

"Bye."

He reached out again, grabbing desperately, and this time, grasped her hand firmly as he closed his eyes and let the darkness flow over him. Her touch tingled with warmth.

_The darkness... It's so soft..._

"...Bye."

One last smile. "I love you."

Absolute nothing.

* * *

"Roxas... Xion..." he whispered blankly.

"Hm? What'd you say, Sora?"

_What... What _was _I just thinking..?_

"...Nothing," he finally replied. "Just a small headache," he grinned.


End file.
